Une vie qui se complète
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: [Annexe de DV-UA]. Parce que Rune aussi a le droit au bonheur, surtout après ce qu'il vécût auprès de son ex amant. Le chemin de l'amour est jalonné de doute et de remise en question mais il est grand temps de tourner la page.


Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

J'avais dans l'idée de créer des annexes pour compléter ma toute première fanfic à chapitres, _Deux vies qui se croisent_.

J'ai beaucoup mis Rune en porte à faux dans cette histoire, me vengeant bassement. Oui, Rune je t'ai pris en grippe malgré mon respect pour ton personnage. Pardon.

Je dédie cet OS à ma **Blacky** qui m'a donné l'idée de cette suite avec son OTP, pour la remercier de celle qu'elle m'a offerte pour l'anniversaire des jumeaux :3

Ce fût long et laborieux mais je l'ai terminé.

Rune, toi aussi tu mérites d'être heureux.

Bonne lecture,

Peri.

* * *

~OoOoO0OoOoO~

 **Une vie qui se complète**

~OoOoO0OoOoO~

* * *

Un jeune homme sortait du tribunal en cette fin d'après-midi caniculaire. Ne supportant pas le soleil qui agressait sa peau blanche, il se hâta de regagner le confort de sa berline. A l'abri de l'astre solaire, Rune se sentit immédiatement mieux, dans son élément. Il poussa le bouton de la climatisation à fond pour récupérer un peu d'air frais. Sans démarrer sur les chapeaux de roue, le jeune homme s'engouffra dans les rues bondées d'Athènes. A cette heure de pointe, les bouchons étaient monnaie courante. Malheureusement pour le procureur qui détestait par-dessus tout rester au point mort. La file de voiture n'avançait pas vite. Au cours de son attente le jeune homme trépigna d'impatience, pourtant ce trait de caractère ne lui était pas connu. Pour être honnête, il incarnait plutôt la constance à l'état pur. Cela était rare lorsqu'il haussait le ton ou s'énervait, ne montrant jamais rien de ses émotions. Sauf avec les personnes qui réussissaient à capturer son cœur de glace, et dieu seul savait qu'elles étaient rares. Ou peut être pas tant que ça, car au moins l'une d'entre elles réussît cet exploit et de la plus odieuse des façons.

En se remémorant cette période de sa vie, Rune eût une grimace non pas de dégoût mais de honte. Il s'était laissé manipuler par un homme peu scrupuleux et surtout qui se fichait totalement de lui. Mais pris dans ce simulacre de relation – surtout aveuglé par son amour – le jeune homme s'embourba jusqu'au cou. Impossible de revenir en arrière. Cet amant aussi fourbe qu'une fouine s'appelait Minos. Maintenant, Rune pouvait évoquer son souvenir sans sombrer dans une mélancolie voire une déprime. D'ailleurs après sa rupture il tomba ni plus ni moins en dépression. Cela pouvait être cliché, néanmoins cette maladie prit le dessus sur le fort caractère du jeune homme. Au bout de plusieurs mois de thérapie et d'antidépresseurs il s'en sortit. Bien sûr, il continuait d'aller voir son psychiatre mais nettement moins qu'avant.

Rune reprenait du poil de la bête tant bien que mal. Désormais l'ombre de son ex petit ami se faisait floue, elle ne venait plus le hanter lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui le soir, seul.

Seul dans son appartement trop aseptisé.

Seul dans son grand lit aux draps de satin froid.

Seul dans un amour à sens unique qui le maintenait dépendant.

Peut être que le procureur se retrouvait esseulé mais au moins il obtint l'apaisement. Plus aucun tourment ne le rendait triste. Tout était redevenu à la normale. Trop même car il s'isolait des autres, se méfiant de tout le monde. Rune se promit de ne jamais plus faire confiance à qui que se soit et surtout de retomber dans l'amour qui le détruisît.

Ca, on pouvait dire qu'il était fort pour se détacher des autres. Il érigeait des murailles de défiance envers la race humaine en général – hommes et femmes compris.

Au bout d'interminables minutes, Rune put enfin regagner son logis.

* * *

En rentrant dans son duplex tout confort, l'argenté déposa ses clefs, rangea méticuleusement ses affaires, tria son courrier et alla prendre sa douche. Chaque moment de sa vie était codifié, le hasard n'avait pas sa place. Rune se complaisait dans cette routine pour ne plus devoir faire face à l'imprévu qui bousculait, qui déroutait. L'inconnu lui faisait un peu peur, il se l'avouait volontiers. Alors pour faire face à cette menace, le jeune homme s'enfermait dans un cercle vicieux, l'excluant un peu du monde.

Une fois séché et propre, Rune écouta ses messages sur son répondeur. Sans grand étonnement, sa mère lui en avait laissé un pour une invitation la semaine suivante à un joyeux repas de famille… Puis son ami Byaku le sommait de le rappeler car sans nouvelles depuis plus de quinze jours, ses nerfs étaient à vifs. Le procureur avait peu d'amis dans son cercle de proche, cependant il pouvait compter sur eux dans les moments pénibles. Rune sourit puis soupira. Si son ami en venait à l'interpeller de la sorte, c'est qu'il s'inquiétait sincèrement pour lui, car son caractère s'assimilait au sien.

Une fois Byaku rassuré, Rune raccrocha le combiné pour se plonger dans la lecture d'un bon livre.

* * *

Le lendemain matin il partit au tribunal comme chaque jour. Depuis son histoire avec le terrible juge, il en avait vu des vertes et des pas mûres. Heureusement que ce dernier s'était exilé dans son pays d'origine, sans ça le voir au quotidien aurait été une véritable torture. Les cancans se diffusèrent à vitesse grand V à son sujet. La majorité de ses collègues le plaignirent, quelques uns plus mesquins l'enfoncèrent. D'une manière ou d'une autre sa réputation fût salie et Rune exécrait paraître faible ou pire, qu'on le plaigne. Il lui fallut un courage gigantesque pour faire fasse aux regards compatissants ou narquois, pour ne pas écouter les rumeurs, et enfin pour faire semblant de rien aux yeux des autres. Cela lui prit plusieurs mois pour que les choses redeviennent « normales ». Même si dorénavant tous savaient que le procureur était gay et qu'il s'était fait largué en beauté. Encore un affront de plus.

Rune entra dans le tribunal sans un mot puis s'enferma dans son bureau. A présent il travaillait sous les ordres d'Eaque, resté au pays. Notre jeune ami pensa après coup démissionner, toutefois il se ravisa. Déserter ne se manifestait pas une chose glorieuse, or l'argenté détenait une fierté exacerbée. Il ne tremblait devant rien ni personne. Par conséquent, il resta sur place d'autant plus que son poste il avait dû batailler hardiment pour l'obtenir. Tout laisser comme cela aurait été du gâchis, maintenant que sa fonction lui offrait bon nombre d'avantages.

Sa journée se déroula dans la routine la plus absolue : rédaction de procès-verbaux, direction d'investigations sur des affaires en cours, réorientation des nouveaux dossiers survenus. Ces tâches variées lui permettaient de ne jamais s'ennuyer, surtout que le procureur adorait son métier. Il se sentait utile, à son échelle il contribuait à faire régner l'ordre et la Justice. Eaque ne venait pas l'interrompre, lui faisant une confiance absolue, par conséquent notre héros disposait d'une grande marge d'action. Au moins il s'épanouissait dans son travail à défaut de sa vie privée. Du reste, celle-ci ne faisait pas partie de ses prérogatives, Rune se concentrait uniquement sur sa carrière.

En sortant en fin d'après-midi, il vit au loin Rhadamanthe et Eaque qui s'entretenaient de manière enthousiaste dans le hall d'entrée. A son arrivée, les deux juges se turent en le regardant passer. Seulement une fois dehors, Rune s'aperçut qu'il avait oublié ses clefs de voiture, forcément il fit machine arrière pour rejoindre son bureau. Cette fois-ci les magistrats ne firent pas attention à lui, et continuèrent de parler. Là, Rune entendit ce qu'il redoutait depuis tout ce temps…

— J'ai eu des nouvelles de Minos, il m'a envoyé une lettre hier ! apprit Eaque tout heureux. Il a obtenu son _partnerskap_ _(1)_ avec Albafica, il voulait revenir pour fêter l'évènement avec nous mais il n'a pas eu ses vacances. C'est dommage, j'aurais tant voulu le revoir.

— En effet, c'est fâcheux, répondit Rhadamanthe égal à lui-même. Je ne peux que me réjouir de la tournure que prend sa vie. Il semble réellement apaisé depuis qu'il a retrouvé Albafica. J'espère que ça durera.

— Bien sûr enfin ! Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il en soit autrement ? Moi je compte aller lui rendre visite pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Il m'a invité avec Alba, j'ai hâte d'y être.

— Et bien je peux te dire que tu en as de la chance, parce que moi je vais les passer avec toute la famille de Kanon. Ce qui implique son névrosé de frère et je ne tiens absolument pas à rester toute une soirée auprès de lui !

Le brun passa son bras autour des épaules de son ami, se pencha sur lui pour le railler.

— Mais que veux-tu mon Rhad, c'est ça l'amour… Tu as signé, et bien c'est pour en baver ! Tu prends ton chéri avec sa famille de dingue.

Sur cette fine réplique, le blond regarda son ami les yeux révulsés et la mine patibulaire.

Quant au pauvre Rune, il resta planté au milieu du hall, tétanisé par cette nouvelle. Le va-et-vient des gens se dissipa pour laisser le champ de vision libre. Ainsi les trois protagonistes s'observèrent pétris de gêne. Eaque baissa la tête tandis que le blond fixait le procureur de ses prunelles en fusion. Rune se ressaisit, leva la tête et avança les lèvres pincées. Une fois arrivé près de son supérieur, ce dernier balbutia.

— Comment vas-tu Rune ? Tu as oublié quelque chose ?

L'argenté siffla entre ses dents, puis tourna sa tête de façon dédaigneuse en détaillant une seconde le magistrat qui n'en menait pas large.

— J'ai juste oublié mes clefs de voiture dans mon bureau, je vais les chercher. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée messieurs.

— Merci, toi aussi Rune. A demain ! lança Eaque de manière un peu trop mielleuse.

Le pas vif, le procureur arpenta les couloirs du palais de Justice comme si le diable fût à ses trousses. Bêtement, il pensait avoir oublié son ex et surtout que son souvenir ne l'affectait plus. Douce utopie… A en croire la boule qui croissait dans sa gorge et l'état fébrile dans lequel il se trouvait, son illusion ne tenait qu'à un fil. Fil qui se rompit à l'instant où Eaque évoqua le sujet interdit. Peut être que les faits étaient trop récents, pourtant au bout de presque deux ans l'argenté devrait passer à autre chose.

Normalement oui. A l'abri dans sa bulle, sans que des éléments extérieurs ne lui rappellent cet homme haïssable mais ô combien charismatique. Sans que la cruelle vérité ne le rattrape, à savoir que Minos avait choisi un autre homme et que désormais il vivait heureux en toute quiétude, tandis que lui stagnait dans sa vie. Après toutes ses séances de psychanalyse, Rune devrait pouvoir surmonter ce petit incident. Malheureusement cette vague de rancœur le submergea. Il se passa la main sur son front, adossé contre la porte, compta quelques secondes pour respirer puis se ressaisit, encore une fois. Il avait versé beaucoup trop de larmes à cause de cette histoire glauque et de cet homme. Un ras-le-bol envahit Rune entièrement.

« _Tu as assez pleuré pour lui, sois fort._ », se dit-il afin de se remonter le moral.

Le mieux pour oublier quelqu'un était de carrément le supprimer de sa vie et de ses pensées, comme s'il n'eût jamais existé. Le procureur tanguait vers cette solution, or là de savoir que son ex vivait tranquillement de son côté en excluant tout le mal qui lui causa, le rendait malade. Rune ne voulait plus entendre parler de Minos, point barre. Il appartenait au passé, surtout à un pan de sa vie peu reluisante. En prenant ses clefs en main, Rune se jura que plus personne ne le traiterait aussi mal. Il ne donnerait pas non plus l'occasion à qui que ce soit de se réjouir de son malheur. Alors, le jeune homme ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration et ressortit de son bureau avec toute l'indifférence dont il pouvait faire preuve. Son air sévère s'accentuait encore plus avec les mois écoulés. Rune passa devant ses supérieurs qui le dévisagèrent étrangement sans leur prêter le moindre regard.

A la sortie du tribunal l'attendait son ami Byaku. Surpris par cette visite inattendue, Rune resta stoïque sur le parvis écrasé de chaleur.

— Salut Rune, tu vas bien ? demanda le nouvel arrivé en avançant vers son comparse.

— Oui, et toi ? Que fais-tu là ?

— Je suis venu directement te voir, puisque tu esquives toutes les invitations que je te fais. Tu ne me rappelles jamais.

— Tu dis n'importe quoi, je l'ai fait hier soir.

— Tout à fait oui, mais tu as refusé de venir au concert de samedi soir. Donc je suis venu te chercher pour qu'on aille se promener un coup.

— C'est gentil de ta part mais je suis exténué. J'aimerais juste rentrer chez moi.

Byaku posa sa main sur le poignet de son ami, son regard pénétrant imprégné dans les améthystes translucides.

— Je ne veux pas le savoir, moi aussi j'ai travaillé aujourd'hui mais il faut prendre un peu de temps pour soi. Rune, tu ne te détends jamais et je me fais du souci pour toi.

— Ca va très bien te dis-je, inutile de t'inquiéter pour des broutilles ! répliqua sèchement le procureur en retirant son bras de manière énergique. Je t'appellerais pour la semaine prochaine, nous irons où tu voudras.

Cependant Byaku insista, il prit son interlocuteur par le poignet et l'entraina en bas des marches.

— Ca ne prend pas avec moi, désolé. C'est encore une excuse pour m'éconduire. Tu vas venir avec moi ce soir, j'ai trouvé un endroit sympathique et raffiné, je suis sûr qu'il va te plaire.

— Lâche-moi s'il te plait Byaku ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur ! Tu veux m'emmener où d'abord ? Je n'aime pas les endroits bruyants !

Les deux hommes marchèrent rapidement, l'ami bienveillant tirant l'autre pour qu'il se presse.

— Tu verras ! Je connais très bien le type d'endroit qui ne te plait pas. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'emmène pas dans un bouge ou que sais-je. Fais-moi confiance.

— Ca ne me dit rien qui vaille, insinua Rune en fronçant ses sourcils fins.

* * *

Byaku eut raison de son copain, il l'embarqua dans sa voiture pour se poser dans un quartier tranquille de la ville. Puis à pieds, ils descendirent une grande avenue bondée de monde pour bifurquer dans des rues plus étroites. Ils arrivèrent sur une petite place où un grand et large escalier situé en haut d'une montée s'élevait. Ce coin était pittoresque, les façades des bâtiments étaient peintes d'une couleur saumonée, les encadrements de portes et fenêtres d'un bleu pastel. Placés ça et là de part et d'autre des entrées des échoppes, des arbustes ou fleurs en pots. Même les lampadaires semblaient d'une autre époque.

Satisfait de son petit effet, Byaku lança en montrant la place d'un signe du bras.

— Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit que tu aimerais ma découverte. Cet endroit est calme, on ne se croirait pas en centre ville.

— Je reconnais que ce coin est très beau, consentit le procureur admiratif du lieu.

— Ce n'est pas tout ! J'ai trouvé en me baladant ici un établissement très intéressant, je suis sûr qu'il va te plaire. C'est un café-livre, tu peux prendre un verre ou une collation tout en lisant. J'adore le concept, en plus on s'y sent bien tu verras. La dernière fois que je suis venu, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, j'y suis resté toute l'après-midi.

Rune fit la moue en écoutant son ami.

— Je ne suis pas certain d'aimer, on dirait du tape à l'œil, encore un concept de pseudos bobos sur le retour qui se veut dans le vent. La lecture est une chose merveilleuse et intérieure, non un effet de mode pour se faire bien voir. Rentrons maintenant.

Il allait faire demi-tour quand Byaku le stoppa en le retenant par le bras.

— S'il te plait, ne fais pas ton borné. Essaie, ça te coûte quoi de rentrer à l'intérieur ? En plus c'est pour passer un moment avec moi.

Rune soupira à vous fendre l'âme, puis se résigna.

— C'est bon, tu as gagné je te suis.

Les deux hommes gravirent les marches de l'escalier en pierre et pénétrèrent dans ce fameux café, lieu singulier au cœur de la ville. Tout le long des murs étaient fixées d'immense étagères qui allaient jusqu'au plafond, remplies de livres. Des petits espaces aménagés de banquettes en cuir, de larges fauteuils et de tables en noyer prenaient place de-ci de-là. L'ambiance se reflétait très cosy et chaleureuse, on se serait cru dans un endroit où le temps n'avait pas de prise. Même si Rune ne pipa mot, il apprécia incontestablement l'atmosphère calme et la décoration soignée du lieu.

Une fois installés à une table au fond de la pièce, un serveur vint prendre leur commande. Le procureur observait les livres à portée de main à la loupe, tandis que son ami tapotait la table de ses doigts.

Il lui dit en lui tendant la carte.

— Choisis.

Rune lut le menu en question, sa mine se chiffonna.

— Pourquoi il n'y a pratiquement que des spécialités espagnoles ?

— Et bien monsieur, c'est parce que le patron est originaire de ce pays. Il tient à conserver sa culture et la faire découvrir aux grecs, apprit le serveur avec un large sourire.

— Je vois… Dans ce cas je prendrais une sangria avec les tapas de crevettes grillées au citron.

Byaku passa également sa commande en rendant les cartes à l'employé. Celui-ci revint quelques minutes après avec les plats et les boissons. Les deux amis discutaient calmement de tout et de rien, Rune se laissait un peu aller à la détente.

Cependant à un moment donné, il tourna la tête en direction de l'entrée, son regard se porta sur un homme vers le comptoir qui l'observait tout en essuyant un verre. Il ne se voulait pas discret car ses yeux détaillaient le procureur à la loupe. Rune fut surpris d'une telle insistance, il resta un peu ébranlé quelques secondes. Pendant ce laps de temps un sentiment bizarre s'insinua dans l'argenté, comme une gêne et de l'agacement. Il se vit baisser la tête et rougir. Cet homme le mettait mal à l'aise, en plus il continuait de l'observer sous toutes les facettes.

Rune continuait de parler avec Byaku en faisant bien attention de ne plus croiser le regard de l'autre. Pour se faire, il employait toutes sortes de méthodes : poser son avant bras sur la table et se cacher le visage avec sa main, changer de siège afin de se trouver dos à la pièce, prendre un livre devant lui. Aucune de ces solutions n'effaçaient ce sentiment d'être traqué, examiné. L'ambiance s'alourdissait de minute en minute, rendant le moment passé en compagnie de son ami pénible. Au lieu de profiter de sa soirée, le voilà qui tentait maints stratagèmes pour oublier que quelqu'un le dévisageait. Chose insupportable pour notre héros, car il détestait se faire remarquer. Il préférait passer inaperçu et que personne ne l'importune. Au bout d'interminables efforts pour donner le change, Rune allait demander à son acolyte de partir quand une voix sourde à l'accent exotique résonna près de lui.

— Tout se déroule comme vous le souhaitez messieurs ?

Instinctivement, l'argenté leva la tête en direction de la source de bruit et reconnut l'homme de tout à l'heure.

Ses yeux se plissèrent, sa mine se renfrogna.

Byaku répondit de façon courtoise.

— Oui, merci. Les tapas sont vraiment très bons, je n'en n'ai jamais goûté de pareils.

L'homme se pencha en avant en fermant les yeux en signe de reconnaissance.

— Je vous remercie. C'est parce que mes produits sont de qualité, je m'approvisionne exclusivement chez des producteurs bio.

Puis il baissa sa tête pour reporter son attention sur Rune.

— Je n'ai pas le plaisir de vous connaître cher monsieur… Je me présente, Shura, je suis le gérant de ce café. J'espère que vous passez un agréable moment.

Rune pinça ses lèvres dans un tic, cligna des paupières et rétorqua.

— Je n'ai jamais mangé de spécialités espagnoles mais les vôtres sont excellentes. Sur ce, nous aimerions régler, merci.

— Attends un peu ! intervint Byaku. Nous n'avons pas commandé le café encore.

Rune soupira profondément en regardant son ami de manière dure.

Pourquoi s'éterniser ici ?

Avec ce bonhomme qui l'épiait de façon étrange – surtout lourde. De plus en plus mal à l'aise, le procureur perdit un peu de son sang froid. Il triturait sa serviette de façon compulsive, en faisant des petits copeaux de papier. Le patron du café le remarqua puisque sans lâcher des yeux son client, il eût un sourire en coin. Rune le vit, sa colère monta. Ce type se moquait ouvertement de lui. Vacherie !

Déboussolé et impatient de partir, Rune se tortillait sur sa chaise.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as enfin ? demanda son ami en buvant sa tasse de café.

— Je ne suis pas bien, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué ! J'aimerais rentrer s'il te plait, cela fait la deuxième fois que je te le dis.

— Oui, oui, allons-y !

Ils se levèrent pour aller payer quand le patron vint à leur rencontre en leur tendant des coupons.

— Je vous offre une invitation pour une soirée « lecture » que j'organise en fin de mois. Pour l'occasion, les clients partageront leurs livres favoris et pourront même faire la lecture. Et puis il y aura la présence d'un poète renommé du coin. J'espère vous y voir…

— C'est gentil mais je ne pense pas…

Byaku interrompit son ami en prenant les cartons et en remerciant l'homme.

— Merci, c'est très aimable à vous monsieur Shura. Bien entendu que nous viendrons, en plus Rune adore la littérature sous toutes ses formes que ce soit.

— Ah oui ? interrogea le tenant du café avec un sourire énigmatique accroché à ses lèvres. Je suis heureux de faire la connaissance d'un érudit tel que vous alors. Mes étagères sont-elles assez bien fournies ?

— Je ne suis pas un spécialiste mais il est vrai que j'adore la lecture. Oui, je vous rassure vous possédez une belle collection. Sur ce nous allons régler et partir, merci pour le service irréprochable, balança le procureur sur un ton hautain.

Il était agacé de s'être fait prendre au piège par son ami. Et puis les manières de ce type l'insupportaient. Que recherchait-il ? On ne pouvait pas dire que la soirée fût des plus agréables. Au début si, mais la fin s'était révélée « spéciale ». Rune ne cernait pas ce Shura, il esquiverait cette soirée, ne voulant pas remettre les pieds dans ce café-livre.

~OooO~

Rune reprit ses activités routinières les jours suivants en oubliant totalement ce café-livre ainsi que cet homme des plus étranges. Cette sortie ne se déroula pas sous les meilleurs auspices, on ne le reprendra plus. Dorénavant, notre jeune ami restera cloîtré chez lui.

C'était sans compter sur la détermination de Byaku à l'emmener malgré sa volonté à cette fameuse soirée. Prétextant un renfermement abusif de la part de son ami, l'homme au regard insolite le harcela ni plus ni moins. Les discussions ne s'envenimèrent pas, Rune possédant une aversion pour les querelles. Il utilisa son arme ultime à savoir : le mutisme. Croire que cette fourberie arrêterait son camarade était une douce illusion parce que ce dernier insista lourdement. Rune ne pouvait rester ad vitam aeternam renfermé chez lui, coupé du monde. Le jour J, le blond à l'allure surnaturelle vint chercher son ami en bas de son immeuble et l'attendit en l'inondant de textos. Rune désactiva la sonnerie afin de ne plus avoir les oreilles bourdonnantes. Au bout d'interminables appels échoués, Byaku monta le chercher directement. Cette fois-ci impossible d'ignorer la sonnette d'entrée. Le propriétaire de l'appartement grimaçait à chaque retentissement. C'était tout juste s'il n'allait pas échapper une insulte. Complètement énervé, l'argenté ouvrit sa porte en grand et découvrit son acolyte l'air sévère.

L'invité entra en poussant un peu son ami qui ne décollait pas de l'entrée.

— Tu en as mis du temps. Tu espérais me décourager ? Je t'ai dit l'autre fois que j'allais venir te chercher, prépare-toi nous avons encore un peu de temps.

— Tu es borné Byaku, tu ne m'as pas écouté car je t'ai explicitement averti que je n'irais pas à cette soirée. Tu peux donc t'y rendre seul et me laisser, merci pour ta visite.

L'échange très courtois cachait des sous-entendus plus controversés. En effet, l'ami de notre têtu de procureur était passablement excédé de son attitude d'ours.

— Va passer un costume, cela te prendra une ou deux minutes tout au plus. Et puis après nous sortirons, cela te fera le plus grand bien.

Tout en buvant un verre d'eau devant l'îlot de sa cuisine, l'argenté tiqua, posa le récipient de manière brute et désapprouva de sa voix la plus sèche.

— Je suis assez grand pour savoir ce qui me fait du bien ou pas, merci pour ta sollicitude mais je m'en passerais. S'il te plait Byaku ne nous dirigeons pas vers ce terrain là. Je préfère la solitude tu le sais parfaitement. Ce genre de mondanité n'est pas fait pour moi.

— Ah oui, ça on peut affirmer que tu sais ce qui est bien pour toi, la preuve… Depuis ta rupture qui date de deux ans, tu vis en reclus, tu sors tout juste d'une dépression et tu te bourrais de cachets fut une époque. A part ça, tu sais prendre soin de toi.

Les nerfs de Rune allaient lâcher. Incessamment sous peu ils allaient claquer tel des élastiques trop distendus.

— Tu es obligé de me rappeler cet épisode de ma vie ? Je m'en sors maintenant, j'aimerais que tu m'encourages, si tu n'es pas capable de le faire, pars.

— Tout de suite les grands mots, répliqua le blond en s'avançant droit sur son ami. C'est justement parce que je m'inquiète pour toi que je te dis tout ça. J'aimerais passer du temps avec toi, c'est vrai que tu vas mieux et ça me réjouit vraiment. Alors tire un trait définitif sur tes déboires et viens prendre du bon temps. Sortir, voir du monde te fera le plus grand bien.

— Bon… Si tu y tiens. Mais pas ce soir et pas à cette soirée de pseudo lecture.

Byaku se redressa, dubitatif en clignant des paupières.

— Pourquoi pas ? Où est le problème ?

Gêné, Rune garda néanmoins sa mine indéchiffrable. Avouer que ce Shura le mettait mal à l'aise à le détailler de la sorte était un peu inavouable. Connaissant son ami le plus proche, il allait fouiller et creuser pour en connaître les raisons. Simplement, cet homme était déplaisant. A court d'arguments valables, il se fit entraîner une fois de plus dans ce café-livre, lieu où il ne voulait plus remettre les pieds.

* * *

Comme pressenti l'établissement était bondé de monde, des intellectuels au rabais, des néophytes venus s'empiffrer de tapas et un ou deux écrivains/poètes connus seulement des habitants de leurs quartiers. Rune faisait la tête, mécontent de se trouver ici au lieu de sa bulle paisible. De surcroît, le babillage des gens présents l'insupportait, les décibels augmentaient provoquant un début de mal de tête. Heureusement, le patron du café-livre était trop occupé à naviguer entre ses invités VIP pour venir l'importuner. Au paroxysme du vacarme assourdissant, le procureur déserta pour se réfugier dehors, dans la petite cours extérieure qui donnait de l'autre côté de la ruelle. Les fumeurs s'attroupaient vers l'escalier, notre homme était tranquille.

Il se massait les tempes en pestant contre cette fichue soirée sans s'apercevoir qu'il n'était pas seul. Ce fut un raclement de gorge qui le sortit de sa torpeur. Rune se retourna vivement, un peu surpris pour découvrir adossé au muret, Shura en train de fumer nonchalamment, toujours ses yeux couleur pétrole le dévisageant des pieds à la tête. Confus, le premier individu ne sut quoi dire, à part le regarder avec une pointe de désapprobation. Shura tira une dernière taffe et jeta le mégot à terre, puis croisa ses bras.

— Je suis ravi de constater que vous êtes venus. La soirée vous ennuie-t-elle ?

— Pourquoi dites vous cela ? interrogea Rune, sourcils froncés.

Le gérant quitta son poste d'observation tout en riant discrètement. Quelqu'un d'extérieur aurait pensé qu'il se moquait de son interlocuteur. Pour être honnête, un peu, oui. Il avançait, obligeant par la même occasion son vis-à-vis à effectuer un pas en arrière. Rune n'aimait pas la promiscuité, d'autant plus avec un inconnu.

— Vous vous êtes éclipsés au beau milieu de la lecture. J'aurais cru qu'une personne telle que vous, se serait sentie à l'aise dans ce genre de circonstance…

— Et qu'est-ce qu'une personne telle que moi, je vous prie ?

— Un homme cultivé à priori. Me tromperais-je ?

L'attitude ironique de ce bellâtre insupportait notre héros. De quel droit le prenait-il de haut ?

— Je ne sais pas ce qui vous fait penser que je suis plus cultivé que la plupart de vos clients, mais j'ai comme l'impression que vous me narguez et je n'aime vraiment pas votre comportement Mr. Shura !

L'intonation sur le prénom de l'espagnol reflétait un mépris certain.

— Pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous offenser, loin de moi cette idée. Seulement j'en ai déduis que vous étiez une personne avec de grandes connaissances au vu de la façon dont vous aviez de regarder attentivement mes livres, la dernière fois. Vous les touchiez avec précaution en étant attentif au moindre détail. J'ai pensé que vous aviez un grand respect et que vous étiez un homme de lettre tout comme Mr. Byaku l'a décrit.

Abasourdi par les arguments en acier trempé de cet homme, Rune resta coi. Que répondre à cela ? Rien.

Il cligna des yeux quand il vit que le brun se postait juste devant lui, à quelques centimètres. De là, il sentait le parfum musqué du patron du café. Son air dur impressionnait les autres en général. Rune ne faisait pas exception à la règle cependant un air de rébellion se terrait au fond de son être. Il ne baisserait pas les yeux devant cet impertinent. Un combat silencieux de joute visuelle débuta. Dans la tension la plus totale, les deux hommes se défiaient du regard. Qui le détournera le premier ?

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée du poète de la soirée, Mr. Vassilis Papadopoulos qui accapara Shura en lui racontant moultes choses intéressantes concernant ses œuvres. Tout le long du restant de la soirée, Rune jetait des coups d'œil furtif en direction du gérant du café. Son attitude l'intriguait réellement. Pour son plus grand soulagement, Shura ne revint plus l'importuner trop accaparé par ses invités.

~OooO~

Les jours suivants retrouvèrent leur calme habituel, Rune se rendait au Tribunal, puis chez lui sans sortir plus. Byaku était moins demandeur, ce qui le ravit. Vraiment, il préférait la tranquillité de son loft plutôt qu'au brouhaha mondain. Tout se déroulait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Vraiment ? Si on excluait la morosité de ses journées sans fin, Rune se portait bien. Bien, était un grand mot car sans se l'avouer, le soir, seul devant sa télévision le jeune homme s'ennuyait. Il ne pensait plus à l'époque où il attendait désespérément un coup de téléphone de Minos lui demandant de venir le rejoindre. Ce pan de ce passé peu glorieux était loin derrière lui, fort heureusement. Malheureusement, Rune portait désormais des séquelles non visibles mais indélébiles au fond de son cœur, car depuis sa relation désastreuse, il ne laissait personne entrer dans sa vie. Alors certes, se protéger des autres n'amenait pas de risque de souffrance, mais l'excluait également des joies et du bonheur. Ce système de défense s'encrait profondément en lui, impossible de l'en décrotter.

Pourtant en son for intérieur le procureur commençait de se poser des questions sur son mode de fonctionnement. Il n'allait pas rester seul pour le restant de ses jours tout de même ?

* * *

Ecoutant les conseils de son psy et de ses amis les plus proches, Rune tenta de se forcer à sortir de chez lui, après le travail ou pendant ses repos. En tout premier, il alla se promener dans des coins tranquilles, peu fréquentés pour communier avec la nature. Il passait un peu de temps dans les parcs ou au bord des points d'eau en lisant un bon livre. En second, il fît le pas d'inviter Byaku ou sa famille à divers évènements ou sorties, comme une soirée au théâtre ou à l'opéra, ou encore au musée. Rune adorait les loisirs éducatifs, seulement tout le monde ne partageait pas son point de vue. Cela le rendait plus léger de partager des moments agréables en bonne compagnie, l'homme retrouvait le goût de se distraire – grande avancée.

Ce jour de fin de semaine, Rune était chez Byaku, accompagné de Valentine, autre ami en commun. Les jeunes gens discutaient de tout et de rien, quand le blond coupa la conversation pour lancer.

— Oh Rune, j'ai quelque chose à te proposer, j'avais complètement oublié !

Egal à lui-même, l'interpellé ne releva pas, incitant cependant son camarade à continuer en le regardant un peu perplexe. Les idées de Byaku ne se révélaient pas toujours ingénieuses…

— Tu te souviens de ce café-livre où nous sommes allés le mois dernier ?

Rune garda une contenance en retenant la limonade dans sa bouche pour ne pas s'étouffer.

— Eh bien figure-toi que chaque fin de mois, ils organisent un cercle d'écriture, c'est une bonne initiative je trouve.

— Ah oui ? Ca m'a l'air intéressant ! renchérit Valentine. Ca consiste en quoi ?

— Les clients-auteurs se réunissent autour d'une table et se lancent des défis, ou alors ils mettent leurs idées en commun pour écrire une histoire le temps de la soirée, tout en étant en compétition avec une autre équipe. Je n'ai jamais vu ce concept ailleurs encore.

— Je ne vois pas ce que ce genre de soirée amène. Tu peux m'expliquer le but exactement ? intervint Rune.

— C'est pour réunir des passionnés de littérature, ou d'écriture ou de poésie. Que tout le monde se retrouve dans le même endroit et ne soit pas chacun chez soit, ça permet de faire de nouvelles rencontres. Je trouve ça judicieux moi, que de s'isoler derrière un écran d'ordinateur.

— J'approuve ! dit Valentine en claquant des doigts. C'est toujours mieux que de s'embêter chez soit devant une page blanche. Dites les gars, si on y allait ?

— Oui, c'est une bonne idée, renchérit Byaku.

— Sans moi alors.

— Rune ! Ne fais pas ton rabat-joie, contra le blond en lui envoyant un regard désapprobateur. Tu sais ce que tu m'as promis…

— Oh ça oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

— Alors c'est décidé, s'empressa de dire Valentine. Je nous inscrirais pour la prochaine soirée, on pourra s'exercer à l'art de l'écriture, surtout avec Rune dans notre équipe, on est sûr et certain de gagner.

— Je n'ai pas dit que je viendrais, se défendit le procureur.

Seulement, en voyant l'air contrarié de son ami, il se ravisa. En effet, Rune lui avait promis de faire des efforts et de participer plus à leurs sorties en groupe afin de ne pas rester seul. Alors, il se tût, maudissant cette future soirée et cette idée. Parce que non seulement il devra se coltiner tout un groupe d'arriéré mental ne sachant pas aligner deux belles phrases d'affilée, mais en plus il devra supporter la présence de cet être arrogant qu'était Mr. Shura, et cela devait être le plus insupportable des deux.

* * *

Les jours approchants de la date butoir furent synonymes de calvaire pour notre ami. Il y pensait sans arrêt. Il ne voulait pas remettre les pieds dans ce café, même si la décoration raffinée était de son goût. Même si le concept aussi lui plaisait. En fait, tout ce qui incommodait Rune, se concrétisait sous la forme d'une seule personne : le gérant du café. Il le voyait déjà l'examiner à la loupe de ses petits yeux spéculateurs, avec son air arrogant se moquant de lui. Décidément, Byaku n'avait pas que des bonnes idées !

Le soir de cette fameuse soirée, les trois hommes arrivèrent de bonne heure afin de choisir la meilleure table et les partenaires les plus quottés. Rune avait l'air disons… Renfrogné comme à son habitude, méfiant envers les autres. Personne n'y pouvait rien, c'était dans sa nature de rester vigilent, dressant des remparts entre lui et le reste du monde. Il fît confiance à son ami pour choisir les meilleurs auteurs. Les gens arrivaient, discutaient, s'installaient dans un capharnaüm sans nom. La première boisson fût offerte par le patron de la maison – un cocktail sans alcool bien sûr. Le procureur songea que l'absence du tenancier était de bonne augure, il savourera peut être mieux la soirée.

Les heures tournaient, les défis aussi. L'ensemble des participants semblaient s'amuser. Entre silence studieux et débats, l'ambiance était propice à l'échange et à la bonne humeur. L'équipe de Rune se positionnait dans les premières, devancée de peu par une autre formée de tête d'ampoule. Face à eux, impossible d'avoir le dernier mot ou la dernière phrase. Nos amis allaient perdre, seulement, animé par une envie furieuse de vaincre, Rune s'agita les méninges. Le dernier défi consistait à transformer un conte de Noël en écrit effrayant, horrifique. Autant dire que l'imagination était requise. Notre érudit prit un soin particulier à élaborer son texte, à reformuler les phrases de ses coéquipiers afin de produire un conte glauque à souhait. Sa concentration intense le rendait beau, extrêmement beau. C'était la réflexion que se faisait Shura de loin en observant les participants. Surtout un pour être précis. Pour ne pas importuner ses clients, le patron se tenait à l'écart, heureux de constater que sa soirée se paraît d'un succès sans conteste. Etonnement, le jeune lettré de l'autre fois, était venu accompagné de ses amis.

Shura ne pensait pas que ce jeune homme reviendrait. Une intuition lui indiquait qu'il n'appréciait guère de se mélanger à la foule, un peu comme lui. L'espagnol ne se distinguait pas par son exubérance prononcée, au contraire. Il intériorisait tout, se contenait et prenait sur lui. Surtout en étant commerçant, il faut avoir un minimum le sens de l'amabilité. Le tenant du café avait un don du commerce, jamais à court d'idée afin de faire prospérer son business, la preuve encore ce soir avec son thème « écriture ». Et là, il observait à loisir Rune en train de réfléchir, donner des conseils, des directives et d'écrire. Ses doigts fins volaient sur le papier sans le toucher, le stylo plume dansait entre ses mains, le long de la page blanche. Ses mouvements reflétaient une grâce innée, Shura en eut le souffle coupé. Car plongé dans sa passion, l'argenté transcendait le fait même d'écrire, tout prenait des proportions faramineuses. Ses longues mèches de fil d'Ariane caressaient la feuille délicatement, voilant son visage séraphin. De là où il se trouvait, Shura ne distinguait pas les yeux du jeune homme, regrettablement le brun aurait aimé les apercevoir pour pouvoir admirer la ferveur qui les animaient. Rune ne se rendit pas compte que l'homme dont il redoutait la présence, était là non loin de sa table. La soirée se manifesta enrichissante et amusante, Rune le consentit une fois le dernier mot couché sur le papier. Ce fût un serveur qui proclama les résultats finals dans une attente insoutenable, au milieu des chuchotements et des questions.

L'équipe de notre héros remporta la victoire. Le prix pour chacun des auteurs en herbe fût un repas gratuit en semaine, valable un mois. Rune savourait cette fin de soirée en compagnie de ses amis, lorsque Shura vint saluer les clients restants. En tournant la tête, le procureur recula un peu, sa mine se rembrunit pourtant le gérant ne prêta pas attention à sa personne. Surpris, Rune le regarda à son tour soulagé mais vexé d'être ignoré de la sorte. Shura parla au groupe des têtes d'ampoule un long moment. En sortant du café, Byaku alla le saluer vite fait. L'espagnol lui sourit en donnant une poignée de main franche. Quand Rune passa à ses côtés, Shura le jaugea un air énigmatique affiché sur ses traits si durs en temps normal. D'instinct, notre procureur baissa la tête gêné et un peu rougissant devant ce regard obscur qui sondait son être en entier. Il était quasiment impossible de soutenir ces nappes mazouts, notre jeune ami ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

Dans son lit, notre héro vit le fil de la soirée défiler dans son esprit, juste avant de s'endormir. Un sentiment de bien être l'envahit, aussitôt effacé par la pensée de cet homme. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas salué ? D'accord, Rune se sentait mal à l'aise en sa présence, cependant ce n'était pas une raison pour être évincé de la sorte. Il finit par trouver le sommeil avec glissé au fond de lui, une vexation suite au comportement du propriétaire du café.

* * *

Le lot des gagnants n'était valable qu'un mois, Rune et ses amis prévoyaient d'aller manger ensemble pour fêter leur victoire malgré la réticence du procureur. Après tout, pourquoi gâcher un cadeau ? Cela serait stupide. Tout le long du repas, Rune chercha du regard, le patron du café-livre lorsque celui-ci s'éloignait. Et quand leurs regards se croisaient, l'argenté baissait la tête un peu rouge de gêne. Ou bien, il soutenait les iris de braise de l'hispanique en affichant un air hautain comme il savait si bien se draper. La situation était on ne peut plus ambigüe pour les deux hommes. Du côté de Shura, l'attirance ressentie pour son nouveau client se manifestait bien visible, depuis le premier jour une attraction se fît sentir. Cet homme à l'allure digne lui plaisait. Sous ses airs rigides, devait se terrer des valeurs fondamentales ainsi qu'une grande intelligence. Sans oublier son physique attrayant, car le charme du procureur agissait sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. En un mot comme en cents : Rune possédait tous les atouts pour plaire aux autres. Et l'espagnol aimait relever les défis, cet homme en représentait un et des plus coriaces.

Byaku parlait avec Valentine, laissant leur ami un peu en retrait. Ce soir, l'argenté n'était pas avec eux, semblant distant presque sombre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi l'attitude du gérant du café le mettait dans cet état là, à savoir vulnérable. Parfaitement, depuis longtemps il ne fût aussi fébrile au contact d'un autre homme. L'attention du brun devenait importante pour lui, car le premier soir il sentit bien son regard brulant se poser sur sa personne en insistant lourdement. Shura avait l'air de vouloir le mette mal à l'aise sûrement pour assoir une domination sur lui. Cet intérêt dérouta notre héros seulement dans le même temps, cela le revigora. Susciter l'attention d'un homme tel que l'espagnol ne se refusait pas dans le sens où son physique n'était pas à jeter aux chiens. En vérité Rune fût flatter mais après tout changea. Du statut « d'intéressant », il passa à celui « d'inexistant » et cela lui rappelait l'époque sordide de sa relation bancale avec un certain chevelu manipulateur. Jamais il ne revivrait ça. Rune fît bonne figure pour ne pas montrer sa déception quelque part du comportement distant de monsieur Shura, et s'investit un peu plus dans la conversation.

Peut être que le jeune homme n'aimait pas se rendre dans ce café-livre pourtant c'était la troisième fois qu'il foulait ces lieux.

~OooO~

Les jours passaient, se ressemblaient. Rune travaillait à son bureau, lorsqu'il décida de s'octroyer une pause café. Il se dirigea dans la salle de repos des magistrats et leurs subordonnés, normalement à cette heure matinale, aucune chance de rencontrer un de ses collègues. Rune préférait décompresser seul, sans devoir subir les babillages de ses pairs.

Fatalement, Rhadamanthe et Eaque dégustaient déjà une tasse de café fumante, leur conversation fût interrompue par l'arrivée du troisième homme. Pour ne pas changer leur discussion se tournait sur l'absent de ce trio infernal…

— Alors normalement, il devrait venir l'année prochaine avec Albafica, dit Eaque terminant une discussion.

Tandis que Rhadamanthe surprit l'arrivée de Rune, ce dernier retint une expiration un peu trop appuyée – qui traduisait son ras-le-bol.

Non de non ! Partout où il allait, le souvenir de son ex revenait le hanter et lui jeter son nouveau bonheur en pleine figure.

Le blond justement fit un signe de la tête à son acolyte pour lui signifier de se la mettre en veilleuse. C'était comme si Rune avait affiché au dessus de la tête un panneau d'avertissement « attention sujet tabou » qui clignotait à plein régime. Tout ceci le fatiguait d'une force incroyable. Il ne pouvait pas oublier ? Etait-ce un luxe que la vie lui refusait aussi ?

Le procureur s'avança dans la pièce, contourna la table des magistrats, se servit une tasse. Seulement le silence pesant n'arrangeait pas la situation, car maintenant Eaque ne pipait plus un mot, se contentant de le dévisager d'un air benêt.

— Ne vous gênez pas pour moi, allez-y, continuez votre conversation, désamorça l'argenté.

— Oui, oui, poursuivit Eaque déstabilisé. Je disais que j'ai eu Minos au téléphone hier soir, et qu'il compte venir nous rendre visite mais pas avant l'année prochaine.

Tout en écoutant le débit rapide de son supérieur, Rune grimaça au prénom proscrit. Oui, en fait la vie le narguait ou le testait, parce que même à trois milles kilomètres de là, son ex amant lui pourrissait la sienne. Cependant, avec toute la force mentale qu'il possédait, le procureur contint son agacement, contrôla sa respiration pour se tourner face aux juges. Il but une gorgée de café puis déclama le plus naturellement du monde sans s'énerver – mais de façon autoritaire.

— Personnellement, je me contre fiche de ce qu'il fait de sa vie. Je ne veux pas savoir s'il compte venir en Grèce pour les vacances ou s'il veut se pendre. Je ne veux plus mais quand je dis ça je suis très sérieux, plus entendre un mot sur lui, ni même qu'on le mentionne en ma présence. Est-ce clair messieurs ?

Pour le coup, Eaque et Rhadamanthe se regardèrent en chien de faïence, atterrés par l'aplomb de leur sous-fifre. Rune ne plaisantait pas, sa voix calme voire arctique n'admettait aucun refus. Dorénavant les juges se tiendraient à carreau devant lui et surtout, tourneraient leurs langues sept fois avant de les utiliser.

Rhadamanthe finit par s'excuser.

— Je te demande pardon Rune, loin de nous l'idée de vouloir t'incommoder. Nous ferons attention à l'avenir.

— Oui, excuse-nous, je te promets de ne plus aborder le sujet.

Satisfait de son influence, l'argenté continua de boire son breuvage, petit sourire en coin. Il venait de s'affirmer, un pas de plus vers la reconstruction. Cette petite mise au point présentait l'avantage d'avoir éclairci la situation, désormais l'ombre de ce personnage fallacieux ne le replongerait pas dans ses souvenirs noirs. Rune avancerait enfin pour son propre bien.

* * *

Il mit en pratique ses bonnes résolutions, s'accordant des moments de détente. D'ailleurs ce soir, Rune attendait Byaku pour aller dans ce fameux café-livre. Même s'il n'aimait pas s'y rendre, il commençait de devenir un habitué. Et puis les livres représentaient son élément, dans ce lieu il se sentait extrêmement bien – mis à part la présence du patron, détail en soit. Rune ne voyait pas le temps passer en compagnie d'un bon ouvrage.

Shura avait fait installer quelques postes informatiques pour que les clients puissent se connecter au net en toute liberté. Cela permettait aux gens de continuer les ateliers écritures quotidiennement. Le gérant mettait tout en œuvre pour attirer la plus large clientèle possible et diversifier ses activités. Cela fonctionnait à merveille puisque son établissement marchait du tonnerre. Même les soirs de semaine il ne désemplissait pas. Secrètement, l'hidalgo espérait revoir son client préféré aussi souvent que possible. Sa distinction le charma au premier coup d'œil. Quelque chose dans Rune l'émouvait, son attitude rigide n'était sûrement qu'une façade pour dissuader les autres de l'approcher. Shura le savait bien puisqu'il agissait de la même manière. Mais son client devait présenter des fêlures, car il restait inaccessible et sur la défensive. Ses attitudes ne trompaient personne, surtout pas lui. Shura ne savait pas comment l'aborder, donc il restait en retrait pour ne pas le braquer, sa venue était déjà suffisante dans un premier temps.

Rune attendait son ami sur le parking habituel lorsqu'il reçut un coup de fil. Fatalement, ce dernier ne pouvait pas venir ce soir : empêchement de dernière minute. Sans s'attarder au téléphone, notre héros referma le clapet en soufflant. Pour une fois qu'il désirait sortir se changer les idées, c'était ballot comme on dit. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, Rune réfléchissait à voix haute sans s'apercevoir qu'une mère de famille accompagnée de ses deux petits le dévisageait de façon étrange.

— Bon, je fais quoi maintenant ? Je ne vais pas retourner chez moi, ça serait idiot. Mais je vais faire quoi là-bas tout seul ? Je vais avoir l'air fin tiens… Pourquoi Byaku me fait faux-bon aussi ? Ce n'est pas le moment ! Ah ça m'énerve !

Il se reprit quand il vit la dame accélérer le pas en poussant ses enfants dans le dos. Non, il n'était pas fou, que tout le monde se rassure. Par moment, notre procureur avait le besoin de réfléchir à voix haute, cela l'aidait à éclaircir ses pensées. En fin de compte, Rune se décida pour se rendre tout seul comme un grand dans le café. Si près, cela serait absurde de rentrer dans son loft.

Il franchit le pas de la porte un peu nerveux, n'aimant pas se rendre dans des lieux publics seul. Pourtant, il venait d'abattre une barrière de plus. Un ou deux habitués le saluèrent, puis Rune partit au fond de la salle s'installer à une table. Bien entendu, livre en main, il commença sa lecture. La soirée se déroulait bien, un client avec qui il fît équipe le rejoignit un petit moment pour discuter avec lui. L'argenté était très attendu pour la prochaine session d'écriture, ayant bluffé tout le monde. D'ailleurs, son acolyte de tablée lui apprit que les autres prévoyaient de se l'arracher pour qu'il entre dans leur équipe. Le jeune homme en fût flatté, néanmoins il détestait attirer l'attention sur lui. Son désir n'était certes pas de devenir populaire au sein d'une communauté quelconque. Au bout d'un moment, Rune sentit le poids d'un regard persistant sur lui. Il releva la tête pour découvrir le patron du café, debout à ses côtés le dévisageant comme la première fois. Son cœur se pinça, sa respiration s'accéléra. Afin de montrer une impassibilité à toute épreuve, le procureur la coupa pour la contrôler. Puis il demanda poliment mais sur un ton hautain.

— Vous désirez ?

— Bonsoir monsieur Rune, je suis heureux de vous retrouver ici. Comment allez-vous depuis la dernière fois ?

— Fort bien, je vous remercie. Et vous de même ?

— Parfaitement, merci.

Ces banalités d'usage agacèrent un tantinet notre héros, ses lèvres se pincèrent, ce que vit l'autre homme.

— Pourquoi tant de sollicitude de votre part ? reprit Rune toujours de manière dédaigneuse.

— Je tenais à vous dire que tout le monde vous attend pour la prochaine soirée écriture. Vous avez ébloui la plus part des participants, moi y compris. J'espère que vous viendrez le mois prochain.

— C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre… Pourtant je ne vois pas pourquoi les gens en font toute une histoire, c'est très flatteur mais je n'ai rien fait de plus que les autres. Pour vous répondre, je ne pense pas participer à la prochaine soirée, désolé.

— Vous m'en voyez navré. Un talent comme le vôtre devrait être mis à profit plus souvent, mais si c'est votre choix.

— Comment savez-vous si j'ai du talent comme vous dites ? Vous n'étiez pas vers nous à la soirée.

— Non, mais j'ai lu tous les défis des clients après la soirée et les vôtres m'ont particulièrement ému.

Sur cette révélation somme toute directe, Rune en perdit son latin. Que dire après de tels compliments ? Il se contenta de regarder son interlocuteur hébété, la bouche ouverte. D'habitude il n'aimait pas recevoir de tels éloges, cependant dans cette situation quelque chose le gênait, le troublait d'avantage. Etait-ce la voix chaude du brun, son accent chantant, son timbre excessivement sensuel qui le mettait à mal ? En tout état de cause, Rune attrapa une bouffée de chaleur. Afin de garder une contenance, il tourna sa tête de côté puis bredouilla.

— Merci, mais ils n'ont rien d'exceptionnels je vous assure.

— Je vois que vous êtes en grande lecture, changea de sujet Shura tout en observant la couverture du livre. L'Utopie _(2)_ … Cela refléterait-il l'âme d'un rêveur qui s'ignore ?

— Je ne sais pas pour tout vous dire, je suis assez pragmatique comme personne. Il n'y a pas de message subliminal à attendre, je lis ce livre parce que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de le faire, c'est tout. Sur ce…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Shura s'assit en face de lui.

— Vous me semblez très mystérieux monsieur Rune…

Le ton employé par le patron se fît énigmatique à souhait, il avait roulé le « r » d'une manière licencieuse, perturbant encore plus notre héros.

— Non enfin… Pourquoi cette remarque ? Cela ne me semble pas approprié.

— Est-ce moi qui vous mets mal à l'aise ? demanda le deuxième homme. J'ai remarqué que vous étiez plus ouvert avec les autres clients. Loin de moi l'idée de vous déranger.

— Vous ne me dérangez pas du tout ! se reprit Rune. Seulement, je ne comprends pas vos remarques c'est tout.

— Vous ne comprenez pas… répéta Shura en s'adossant contre la banquette et en croisant ses bras. Là est tout le problème monsieur Rune.

Préférant ne pas aller au fond de cette allusion, l'argenté se tut. Décidément, cet homme le renversait de bien des manières. Il ne pouvait faire face à ses perles noires le scrutant à la loupe. Il était impressionnant, point.

— Puis-je vous offrir un verre ? relança le patron.

— En quel honneur ?

— Comme ça, parce que vous êtes un client fidèle depuis ces dernières semaines, pour vous remercier d'être venu à ma soirée lecture et écriture.

— Je ne sais pas…

— J'insiste, dit Shura en se levant. Je vais dire à mon serveur de vous apporter un verre, je dois vous laisser. Le devoir m'appelle. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée monsieur Rune.

L'espagnol prit la main de son vis-à-vis pour la serrer afin de marquer son salut. Cependant, au moment d'enlever la sienne, il fit trainer ce toucher en caressant le dos de la main de Rune. Ce contact électrisa ce dernier, il ne put décrocher ses yeux des lacs pétroles qui le dévoraient presque. Aucun doute – enfin presque – cet homme s'étendait en sous-entendus scabreux. Il menait un petit jeu auquel Rune n'était pas familier. Il retira sa main prestement en durcissant les traits de son visage fin.

Que fabriquait cet homme ? Rune n'était pas accoutumé à de tels élans de la part de la gente masculine. Généralement, il n'attirait pas l'attention ou la déviait rapidement. Sa méfiance se renforçât depuis sa dernière liaison, n'offrant sa confiance à personne. Surtout pas à d'éventuels amants. D'ailleurs, il n'en avait pas eu depuis sa rupture douloureuse, se confortant dans l'idée que le bonheur lui échappait et que personne ne l'aimerait sincèrement. Il se protégeait de la souffrance, seulement en agissant trop prudemment, il ne connaissait pas non plus la joie d'être aimer ni de l'être en retour. Shura le laissa à ses réflexions satisfait de l'air dérouté de son client.

* * *

Depuis cet évènement, Rune ne savait plus sur quel pied danser. Ses réflexions s'intensifiaient entre satisfaction de se savoir désiré – surtout par un si bel homme que Shura – et peur d'être rejeté. L'amour il n'y croyait plus. Minos aussi avait eu de belles paroles enjôleuses au début pour l'attirer dans son lit. Résultat des courses : que de souffrance vécue par la suite. Une fois pris au piège, Rune ne parvint pas à mettre un terme à sa liaison tumultueuse. Pas étonnant qu'il avait peur de connaître la même chose avec le prochain homme. L'argenté en conclut que le patron du café devait posséder une nature de séducteur, après tout il était de nationalité espagnole, et tout le monde sait que les méditerranéens sont de beaux parleurs. Voilà, c'était mieux de se dire qu'il draguait à tout va pour ne plus espérer dans le vide.

Malheureusement pour lui, au tribunal il ne parvenait plus à se concentrer comme avant car l'image incessante de Shura se plaquait dans son esprit. Plus il tentait de l'oublier, plus il apparaissait de façon impromptue.

Est-ce que cela était réel ce jeu de séduction, devait-il espérer ? Devait-il y croire surtout ?

Que de questions pour rien. Il suffisait qu'il se rende de nouveau dans ce lieu maudit pour le retrouver, seulement Rune s'éloigna le plus possible du quartier de tous les dangers. Il ne se rendit plus au café de tout le mois.

Au fil des semaines, la pensée liée à Shura s'effaça pour laisser place à la routine maussade de d'habitude. Finalement, Rune décida de ne pas se confronter à l'idée qu'il plaisait à un autre homme.

Il revenait d'un rendez-vous professionnel sur le terrain pour regagner son tribunal. Un de ses collègues l'arrêta dans le hall pour lui parler d'une affaire en cours lorsque les silices translucides croisèrent une silhouette familière. Au fond, près du comptoir, se dressait Shura justement dans toute sa droiture impressionnante. Il discutait avec la secrétaire en tenant un dossier dans les mains. Malgré sa volonté, les organes de Rune échappèrent à son contrôle. Ses poumons se contractèrent de manière oppressante, ses mains devinrent moites, son cœur s'emballa, son estomac se retourna. Bref, la cohue sévissait dans ses viscères. Il ne put rien dire à son collègue qui attendait son avis. La vue de l'hispanique le chavirait. Mince, voilà qu'il venait le harceler jusque sur son lieu de travail !

Rune amorça une fuite en avant, contourna les usagers pour se faufiler dans la foule. Se croyant hors de danger, il tomba nez à nez avec l'objet de ses tourments. Devant lui, Shura faisait rempart avec son corps, l'argenté se heurta aux pectoraux en béton armé.

— Oh Rune, vous allez bien ? demanda presque enjoué l'hispanique.

— Euh oui… Merci… Ca va.

— C'est incroyable de vous trouver ici, que faites vous ?

— Je travaille au tribunal, et vous, pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

Oubliant toute forme de politesse qui lui tenait à cœur en temps normal, Rune posa une question d'ordre privé liée à sa surprise de voir l'autre homme ici.

— Eh bien en fait… C'est comment dire…

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, Shura l'inébranlable intrépide semblait confus. Sa tête se baissa, ses yeux se détournèrent de leur cible.

Rune se reprit instantanément.

— Veuillez m'excuser, cela ne me regarde pas seulement je suis étonné de vous voir au tribunal. J'espère que vous n'avez pas d'ennuis…

Pour la seconde fois en l'espace d'une minute, Rune venait de faire preuve d'audace dans ses paroles. Il était grand temps qu'il se reprenne nom d'un petit bonhomme en mousse.

— Non ce n'est rien, répondit Shura en relevant la tête. Rien de grave, pour tout vous dire je suis là pour mon divorce.

En une fraction de seconde, le procureur passa par plein d'émotions confuses. Soulagement, puis intérêt pour se conclure sur de la déception. Même si le brun était libre, il était apparemment attiré par les femmes, donc pas pour lui. Il se rabroua mentalement : depuis quand avait-il de telles pensées sur la personne de Shura et depuis quand s'intéressait-il à lui ?

— Je peux vous demander quel poste vous occupez ?

Rune reprit le fil de la conversation après avoir cogité dans le vide.

— Pardon ? Ah oui, je suis procureur. Justement je revenais d'un rendez-vous.

— Oh ! Vous m'impressionnez de plus en plus Rune… Je savais que vous étiez très cultivé, félicitation pour votre emploi. C'est très respectable et difficile je suppose.

— Merci, ce n'est rien. J'aime ce que je fais, je n'ai aucun mérite. Je suis navré, je dois vous laisser, je n'ai pas terminé ma journée.

— Bien sûr, je ne voudrais pas vous retarder. Dites-moi, à quelle heure finissez-vous ?

— Eh bien, bafouilla le procureur. Cela dépend de la charge de travail que j'ai. Généralement je finis à dix sept heures, mais je peux dépasser cet horaire. Pourquoi ?

— Très bien, si cela vous dit, je viendrais vous chercher en fin de service, je vous invite à prendre un verre.

Rouge de gêne, Rune intégra de nouveau son masque de rudesse. Il se ferma comme une huitre pas fraiche.

— Désolé mais je dois décliner votre proposition. J'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment.

Les yeux de Shura se plissèrent, il devait être perplexe.

— Bien, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée dans ce cas.

— Merci, vous aussi.

Chacun partit de son côté.

Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula lentement. Rune ne voyait pas le bout de ses dossiers, de plus la perspective de voir Shura en dehors de son café l'intriguait. Le hasard faisait mal les choses, se dit-il, pourquoi tomber sur lui comme ça tout d'un coup ? Alors que son but n'était que de s'éloigner de la source de ses soucis. Oui, parce que l'homme au corps d'Apollon représentait le mal incarné pour notre ami. Entre méfiance, agacement et attirance, il ne savait comment se positionner.

Finalement, il était beaucoup mieux seul, reclus au fond de sa bulle !

L'heure de sortir arriva pour son plus grand soulagement. A dix sept heures tapante, l'argenté descendit les marches du parvis quand une interpellation attira son attention.

— Hey ! Rune vous avez fini plus tôt à ce que je vois !

Pourquoi tout le monde se donnait le mot pour le coincer à la sortie du boulot ?

Une expiration bruyante marqua la désapprobation de l'argenté. Perfide Don Juan de pacotille ! Pensa notre héros. Aucune chance de fuir maintenant.

— Oui, j'ai terminé exceptionnellement à l'heure aujourd'hui. Pourquoi êtes-vous encore là ?

— Je me suis dit que je viendrais à tout hasard vous attendre, vu qu'il n'est pas tard vous ne pouvez me refuser ce verre…

Shura n'était pas dupe du mensonge de son client favori, en bon séducteur il avait plus d'une corde à son arc. Il passait à la vitesse supérieure maintenant.

— Je ne sais pas, cela est une mauvaise idée, prononça Rune de façon indécise.

— Pourquoi donc ? Je ne vois pas le problème, ce n'est qu'un verre. Ca me permettra d'en apprendre plus sur vous.

— Mais je ne veux pas ! protesta en vain Rune.

Shura ne l'écouta pas et l'entraina en bas des marches, le tenant par le poignet. Décidément, cette manie l'agaçait, tout le monde l'alpaguait comme un enfant à qui on tenait la main pour traverser la route.

Ils allèrent dans un bar normal près du port. Loin de l'ambiance chic qu'affectionnait Rune, celui-ci se trouvait mal à l'aise au début. Les habitués vinrent saluer l'espagnol, tout le monde semblait le connaître et l'apprécier. La patronne du boui-boui vint embrasser Shura et offrit les boissons.

— Tu viens souvent ici ? demanda l'argenté en se tenant bien droit, histoire de ne toucher aucun objet contaminé de bactérie.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Rune venait d'employer le tutoiement de manière instinctive. Jamais cela ne se produisait, que lui arrivait-il à la fin ? En présence de cet homme à la peau basanée et au regard sombre, le voilà qui se laissait aller. Il ne se reconnaissait plus.

— Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas être si familier !

Sourire en coin, Shura redevint un tantinet moqueur et arrogant.

— Ne t'excuse pas voyons, ça me va. Oui, toutes les semaines. En fait, quand je suis arrivé en Grèce je me sentais perdu. Concepión m'a beaucoup aidé au début, elle m'a pris sous son aile. C'est comme si je retrouvais une seconde famille. Je lui rends visite aussi souvent que je le peux.

— Je vois… se contenta de dire Rune en buvant sa boisson du bout des lèvres.

— Je ne pensais pas te trouver au tribunal pour tout te dire mais je suis heureux de ce coup du sort.

Même si Shura affichait un petit sourire, la chaleur n'y était pas. Sa mine se rembrunit ce qui fit tressaillir une partie de Rune.

— Je ne voudrais pas être indiscret, tenta ce dernier, tu es resté marié longtemps ?

— Ne t'en fais pas, il n'y a aucun problème, ça fait parti de la vie et puis ce n'est pas un drame non plus. Pour te répondre, je suis resté marié presque sept ans.

— Je ne te voyais pas marié. Cela doit être dur pour toi, ce n'est jamais plaisant une rupture.

— Non effectivement. Parfois on n'a pas le choix.

— Que c'est-il passé entre vous ? Si tu ne veux pas me répondre je comprendrais.

— Pas de soucis, ne t'inquiète pas. L'amour a disparu, aussi bête qu'il est venu. En vérité, mon mari Angelo était un homme très possessif, ça m'étouffait. Au fil des années je ne le supportais plus. On se disputait sans arrêt pour des broutilles, nos caractères n'étaient pas compatibles, même si je l'ai aimé plus que tout…

L'air vague, Shura sembla se perdre dans ses souvenirs. Oui, il avait l'air de l'avoir grandement aimé cet homme, vu comment sa mine devint sérieuse limite noire. De son côté, le procureur sentit un soulagement de savoir que son vis-à-vis préférait les hommes sans l'analyser plus. Mais l'air grave de Shura le peina. Sans réfléchir à la situation, Rune posa sa main sur celle du brun afin de le réconforter, juste un peu.

— Je sais ce que c'est, même si je n'ai pas été marié. Cela fait longtemps que vous êtes séparés ?

Le regard du gérant se porta sur cette main qui le touchait. Un bien être naquit immédiatement suite à cette sensation délicate. Rune avait la peau douce, tellement douce presque irréelle. Le procureur la retira immédiatement, embarrassé par son geste.

— Presque un an. Angelo fait durer la procédure parce qu'il n'accepte pas l'idée qu'on se sépare.

— J'espère sincèrement que ça s'arrangera pour toi.

Même si l'inaccessible Rune restait distant, une promiscuité s'installait mine de rien. Le méditerranéen se réjouit de cet élan soudain, cela prouvait qu'il lui faisait de l'effet. Ils payèrent puis sortirent du bar. Shura raccompagna son invité à sa voiture et le laissa repartir. Inutile de précipiter les choses, il aura l'occasion de le revoir sûr et certain.

~OooO~

La vie se faisait moins amère, Rune prît l'habitude de sortir, de rencontrer même de nouvelles personnes, de se sociabiliser. Cette nouvelle routine l'apaisait, ses démons intérieurs se dissipaient petit à petit. Depuis son entrevue avec cet homme mystérieux, il se posait milles et une question. Il se demandait même à quoi pouvait bien ressembler son ex mari et comment était Shura dans l'intimité.

Une nouvelle soirée organisée au café-livre allait se dérouler, Byaku les inscrivit pour y participer en n'écoutant pas les protestations de son ami. Rune continuait d'éviter le plus possible Shura, sûrement par peur de souffrir, par peur de l'inconnu. Cet homme était tellement différent de ses anciens petits amis. De surcroît, le procureur ne s'avouait pas encore qu'une attirance était née, se persuadant qu'il n'avait besoin de personne. Plus tête de bois que lui, n'existait pas !

* * *

Byaku et Rune s'étaient installés à leur table, entourés de quelques clients qui souhaitèrent faire équipe avec eux. Durant le déroulement de la soirée, le procureur chercha du regard le patron du café l'air de rien, jeta des œillades à la dérobée en détournant la tête quand ce dernier croisait ses yeux. Un petit jeu de séduction se mettait en place à l'insu de tout le monde. Shura vint deux ou trois fois les encourager personnellement, en se positionnant toujours à côté de l'argenté. A chaque fois, le parfum musqué du brun chavirait les sens de Rune. Cela apportait une touche de virilité absolue. Absolue et fantastique. Pour l'occasion, le gérant portait une chemise en flanelle blanche, cette couleur tranchait carrément avec le grain cuivré de sa peau. L'argenté se perdit entre les pectoraux hâlés, juste un peu dévoilés. Il se reprit mentalement afin de se concentrer sur le prochain défi, seulement avec l'espagnol dans les parages, cette tâche devenait ardue.

En fin de soirée, Byaku trainait exprès. Il faisait durer les conversations ou les au revoir, Rune déjà prêt à partir s'impatientait en tapant du pied.

— Bon, on y va ?

Le ton du si pondéré argenté se fit sec. Marre d'attendre !

— Oui, attends encore quelques minutes s'il te plait, répondit le blond en chuchotant à son oreille.

— Pourquoi donc ? Il est déjà tard, j'aimerais rentrer me coucher.

Son acolyte le poussa à l'écart des quelques clients restants, au fond de la pièce, murmurant toujours.

— Ecoute, c'est assez délicat à dire…

— Vas-y, dis.

— J'aimerais rester encore un peu, histoire d'avoir l'occasion de parler à Shura en privé, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

— Non. Pourquoi faire ?

— Oh Rune, ne le fais pas exprès ! Bon, tu m'obliges à te le dire. En fait je ressens de l'attirance pour lui, il me plait beaucoup. C'est un homme cultivé, intéressant et terriblement sensuel. Ca fait si longtemps que je n'ai rencontré quelqu'un comme lui, j'aimerais avoir ma chance, tu vois ?

Le vacarme provoqué par les autres personnes sembla s'amenuiser d'un seul coup. Les oreilles de l'érudit bourdonnèrent, il n'entendait plus rien. En une fraction de seconde, son meilleur allié venait de détruire ses espoirs secrets. Ce fût à ce moment précis que Rune constata avec étonnement qu'il était lui aussi intéressé par Shura.

Son ami reprit.

— Je sais que je te demande beaucoup, déjà merci de m'avoir accompagné aujourd'hui, tu n'avais pas envie de venir. Je ne sais pas comment l'aborder, mais il me semble plus proche de notre groupe maintenant, c'est le bon moment. Après, promis je ne t'embêterais plus, mais s'il te plait, restons encore un peu. Ah tiens, le voilà seul là-bas, je vais aller le voir. Merci, tu es un vrai ami, je reviens !

Pendant que Byaku accourut auprès de l'homme convoité, Rune se désintégra sur place, littéralement. Le manège du blond à l'allure singulière l'écœurait quelque part. Il le voyait de loin collé pratiquement à Shura, le charmant, lui parlant, lui souriant. Et le patron ne semblait pas réfractaire, au contraire. Il répondait en souriant. Face à l'aplomb de son ami, que pouvait bien faire l'argenté ? A part se résigner à le laisser à quelqu'un d'autre, comme d'habitude. En fait, rien ne changeait dans sa vie, même si ses résolutions de s'ouvrir plus aux gens étaient louables, la réalité le rattrapait.

Assez. Assez, il n'en pouvait plus. Ce lieu bondé de monde, d'hypocrites, l'insupporta d'une façon démesurée. Sans prendre la peine de saluer les derniers clients, il partit d'un pas précipité vers la sortie. Il n'avait pas besoin d'assister à la parade nuptiale de Byaku. Bien sûr qu'il lui laisserait le champ libre, Rune s'effacerait au profit d'un autre comme toujours. Vive l'amitié.

Dans le tramway qui le ramenait chez lui, notre héros repensa aux dernières semaines écoulées. En vérité tout s'expliquait… Si Byaku avait autant insisté à l'entraîner dans ce café-livre c'était en partie pour côtoyer ce Shura. Il l'avait repéré depuis longtemps sans doute. Discrètement, Rune s'essuya le coin des yeux avec un mouchoir en papier. La vie lui offrait des opportunités de bonheur mais les lui ravissait au premier coup de vent. L'amour n'était pas pour lui. Il s'en ferait une raison. En sortant du transport en commun, le jeune procureur marcha un moment pour se rafraichir les idées. Dorénavant il s'emploierait à oublier cette prémisse d'espoir.

* * *

Rune faisait sa vie de son côté depuis près de trois semaines, laissant son ami « draguer » en toute liberté. Il ne tenait pas à connaître les détails de la nouvelle possible idylle de son camarade. Bien entendu, il se referma dans sa coquille se montrant plus rigide que jamais. Ses subordonnés n'en menaient pas large, même son supérieur Eaque ne le dérangeait que pour des choses urgentes. Son attitude glaciale faisait trembler tout le monde.

Ce matin, il quittait la salle d'audience pour se rendre à son bureau quand il entendit un raffut terrible provenir de la porte d'à côté, menant à une autre salle. Un homme à la chevelure hirsute gesticulait et parlait fort. Il ameutait tout le tribunal à lui tout seul. Son avocat tentait de le raisonner en vain. Il s'en prenait à quelqu'un d'autre, seulement, de là où il se trouvait, Rune ne voyait rien. Il décida de s'avancer pour aller remettre ce malotru en place, ici ce n'était pas le lieu adéquat pour foutre le bordel ! Quand il s'agissait de respect, notre procureur s'emportait un tantinet. Il marcha d'un pas décidé en direction de l'importun, se positionna derrière, s'éclaircit la voix pour clamer bien fort.

— Monsieur ! Nous ne sommes pas sur un marché, je vous prierais de baisser d'un ton, voire deux, vous dérangez tout le monde. Aller régler vos affaires dehors !

L'homme se retourna lentement pour lui faire face. Un rictus narquois naquit sur ses lèvres fines.

— Il me veut quoi le gugusse ? Je ne vous ai pas sonné il me semble. Mêlez-vous de vos affaires !

— Si, se sont mes affaires. Vous troublez l'ordre au sein du palais de Justice, vous savez ce que vous risquez ?

— Vous me faites peur, allez-y, faites-moi trembler !

— Je pourrais vous verbaliser, monsieur.

— Ecoutez-moi bien tête de pioche, vous avec votre air guindé, vous savez ce que je vous dis ? Vous le savez ?

Un troisième homme intervint en plaquant ses mains sur les épaules du semeur de trouble.

— Arrête Angelo, ça suffit ! Je n'aime pas me donner en spectacle, tu n'en as jamais assez, hein ? Tu veux me punir jusqu'à quand ? S'il t'arrive des ennuis, sache que je ne te viendrais pas en aide.

Rune en resta sans voix. Il s'agissait de Shura qui venait sûrement pour le jugement de son divorce. Et l'homme qui braillait comme un putois n'était autre que son ex mari. D'ailleurs celui-ci s'en prenait à son ex compagnon en l'enguirlandant comme jamais. Exaspéré par ce cirque, l'argenté appela deux agents de l'ordre pour faire sortir l'impoli qui ne toucha pas terre jusqu'à la sortie de l'établissement.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent pendant un long moment. Shura n'écoutait pas son avocat lui parler, trop accaparé par la vision qu'il avait devant lui. Depuis plusieurs semaines, son client préféré ne venait plus dans son café, le laissant en manque. Avant que ce dernier ne parte à son tour, l'espagnol le retint par le poignet.

— Merci Rune d'avoir rétabli l'ordre sans avoir entrainé Angelo dans des ennuis. Il est explosif, son attitude est inqualifiable. C'est vraiment gentil de ta part de l'avoir fait seulement expulser.

— Ce n'est rien, répondit le procureur en jetant un regard dur sur la main intrusive.

Shura le lâcha dans la foulée.

— Pardon, je ne voulais pas être familier. Puis-je te poser une question avant que tu t'en ailles ?

— Laquelle ? Tu sais, je n'ai pas toute ma journée, j'ai énormément de travail.

— Je me doute… Pourquoi ne viens-tu plus au café ?

Soupir d'exaspération. Cette situation devenait très gênante, comment y mettre un terme ?

— Ce n'est pas l'endroit ni le moment de papoter, mais pour te répondre comme je te l'ai dit je suis surchargé. Je n'ai plus le temps, sur ce je dois vraiment partir.

— Oui, je comprends. Prends-soin de toi alors, dit Shura d'une voix chargée de regrets.

— Préviens ton ex mari que la prochaine fois que je le surprends à se donner en spectacle ici, je le fais boucler.

Le patron du bar n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que Rune s'engouffra dans un long couloir, le laissant seul. Son attitude froide le surprit grandement. C'était comme s'il lui reprochait quelque chose, mais quoi ?

Cet intermède avec Shura retourna les tripes de l'argenté. Il ne supportait pas sa faiblesse, car il se revoyait quelques années plus tôt avec les mêmes sentiments à l'égard de Minos. Quand une personne lui plaisait, elle devenait le centre de son monde. Même en cherchant à s'éloigner du brun, le destin le mettait sans cesse sur son chemin. Rune mordillait son stylo, s'en voulant de son attitude si rude. Shura était prévenant, même si son petit côté ironique l'agaçait parfois, seulement cela faisait aussi partie son charme. Jamais il ne fût irrespectueux envers lui. De plus, le patron semblait réellement embarrassé du scandale émis par son ex compagnon. A la sortie de son travail, Rune eut un pincement au cœur, secrètement il avait espéré que son soupirant l'attende en bas des marches. Malheureusement ce ne fût pas le cas. Dépité, il rentra chez lui bien gentiment.

* * *

Rune se lamentait chez lui, s'apparentant de plus en plus à une larve, à un cas social. Bizarrement l'envie de s'aérer la tête venait plus qu'avant.

Foutre diantre, il avait envie de se rendre dans le café-livre, qui l'en empêchait franchement ? A part sa peur irraisonnée d'être trahi, rien. Dans un élan de hardiesse, l'argenté enfila son manteau, prit les clefs de sa voiture et fonça sur le parking. Ce n'était pas parce que Byaku – qui d'ailleurs ne donnait plus de signe de vie – lorgnait sur Shura, qu'il n'avait pas le droit de le voir en tant que client ou ami. Il conduisit jusqu'au quartier de la vieille ville pour se rendre à pied sur la place en question. Le temps ne se prêtait pas à la promenade, le ciel se paraît d'un voile gris menaçant, une pluie diluvienne s'apprêtait à se déverser sur Athènes. Quelques gouttes tombèrent sur la longue chevelure immaculée de Rune, l'obligeant à accélérer le pas. Elles devinrent presque torrent, l'argenté courut à vive allure pour gagner l'établissement. Il y pénétra en vitesse, se présentant trempé jusqu'aux os.

La vision irréelle de Rune, fit flancher Shura à l'instant où il entra dans son café. A vrai dire il n'espérait plus le revoir de sitôt, surtout après l'épisode au tribunal. Même mouillé de tout son être, Rune resplendissait, beau comme jamais. Sa grâce irradiait la pièce entièrement, on aurait presque dit une nymphe sortie de l'eau. La fine pellicule translucide le couvrait d'une aura surréaliste. Shura vint le couvrir de son gilet et l'installa à une table tranquille.

— Tu es gelé, que fais-tu ici enfin ? Ils avaient annoncé une pluie torrentielle pour ce soir, tu n'as pas écouté la météo ?

— Non, sinon je ne serais pas ici, quelle question ! rétorqua Rune de manière abrupte.

Ses iris quartz se perdirent dans les onyx inquiets. Shura affichait une expression indéchiffrable, néanmoins la peine se lisait dans ses yeux. Encore une fois, le procureur avait été trop cassant.

— Je venais dans ton café quand la pluie s'est abattue en pleine rue, reprit plus doucement ce dernier. Je ne l'avais pas prévu.

— Tu veux quelque chose pour te réchauffer ?

— Oui, je veux bien un capuccino, merci.

— C'est moi qui te l'offre et pas de protestation !

— Très bien.

Un serveur apporta la boisson bienfaitrice, Rune dévisageait de loin Shura embêté de la distance qui s'installa entre eux. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de faire le premier pas, mais il sentait bien que tout ceci découlait en majeur partie de son comportement d'ours. Ce soir les clients se firent rares, Rune attendit patiemment la fin du service pour aller voir le patron.

Shura vérifiait les notes quand l'argenté se présenta au comptoir.

— Je tiens à m'excuser…

— En quel honneur ? interrogea l'ibérien en relevant sa tête.

— Je n'ai pas été courtois la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu.

— Tu étais occupé, en plus la situation était particulière. Ce n'est rien.

— Si je t'assure, je n'aurais pas dû te parler aussi sèchement, tu n'y étais pour rien.

Shura posa les bouts de papiers, mit à plat ses mains sur le comptoir en zinc.

— Tu m'en veux ? Ai-je fait quelque chose qui t'a contrarié ?

— Oh non, pas du tout ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

— Une intuition, tu es distant depuis un certain temps, si j'ai dit quelque chose de mal, je voudrais que tu me l'expliques. Parfois je vais trop loin…

— Non, non rassure-toi, se défendit Rune en agitant ses mains devant lui. Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi. Sinon pour changer de sujet, tu vas bien depuis la dernière fois ?

Le jeune homme tâtait le terrain pour savoir si son ami s'était déclaré.

— Oui, je te remercie.

— Est-ce que… Est-ce que Byaku est revenu chez toi ?

— Oui, plusieurs fois, pourquoi ?

La discussion prenait une tournure affreusement embarrassante, Rune ne savait plus par quelle bout la prendre.

— C'est juste parce que je n'ai plus tellement de nouvelles, je me demandais si…

— Si quoi ?

— S'il allait bien.

Shura remarqua l'air penaud de son client, ce qui l'attendrit intérieurement. Sa maladresse était émouvante.

— Je pense oui.

— Tu pourras lui donner le bonjour de ma part ?

— C'est étrange quand même, pourquoi je devrais le voir alors qu'il est ton ami ? Je ne comprends pas. Vous vous êtes fâchés ?

— Oh non, mais je me disais qu'il venait beaucoup dans ton établissement alors… Je voulais seulement lui passer le bonjour, rien de plus…

Shura se pencha un peu vers son interlocuteur, la trame de son visage se transforma. Il prit une mine plus polissonne, tel un prédateur qui avait repéré une proie appétissante.

— Si tu veux savoir quelque chose à propos de Byaku, demande-le-moi…

Le feu aux joues de cette promiscuité, notre héros fût perturbé. Il bégayait de plus en plus.

— Non mais en fait… C'est-à-dire que…

Le brun prit la main pâle dans la sienne, intimant un contact rapproché.

— Tu veux savoir quoi exactement ?

— Rien ! s'énerva Rune en essayant de s'extraire de la poigne adverse.

— Tu veux savoir si Byaku et moi sommes ensemble, c'est ça ?

Sans le vouloir, l'argenté fusilla du regard son vis-à-vis en écarquillant ses pupilles, son rythme cardiaque s'emballa, sa poitrine lui fit mal. Le voilà qu'il était pris au piège des filets d'un hidalgo trop sûr de lui. Impossible de faire machine arrière. Les mots sortirent tous seuls de sa bouche sèche, très sèche.

— Oui. Il m'a avoué qu'il avait un faible pour toi…

Satisfait, Shura enleva sa main et s'accouda au comptoir, paume soutenant sa tête.

— Dois-je en déduire que c'est pour cette raison que tu ne viens plus depuis… Et que tu as été distant l'autre fois…

Rune baissa la tête, complètement confus et paniqué. Sa voix s'affaiblit.

— Oui.

Les doigts de l'autre main de l'espagnol effleurèrent celle de Rune d'un geste tendre.

— Je lui ai dit qu'il ne m'intéressait pas. Tu n'avais pas à te priver de venir me rendre visite pour lui.

— Comment ça ?

— Je lui ai avoué que mon cœur était déjà pris depuis un bout de temps…

— Ah bon… Mais…

— Tu ne veux pas connaître son identité ?

— Non merci, cela ne me regarde pas, c'est ta vie privée, envoya sèchement Rune vexé.

— Dommage, vraiment… Car cette personne pourrait me considérer autrement.

L'argenté tourna sa tête de plus en plus incommodé. A cet instant il ne désirait que de partir, la situation le mettait dans un état d'anxiété jamais inégalée. Cet homme le renversait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Shura s'apprêtait à divulguer le nom de la personne qui l'attirait en enfonçant Rune dans un déferlement d'amertume. Il ne le tolérerait pas.

— Je te dis que je ne veux pas le savoir !

— Ah oui ? Comme c'est drôle. Il y a cinq minutes de ça, tu me posais des questions pas du tout fines sur Byaku et là tu ne veux rien savoir ?

— Non, lâche-moi s'il te plait !

— Sombre idiot ! C'est toi la personne qui m'intéresse ! Tu ne l'as pas compris depuis le temps ?

Complètement abasourdi par cette révélation, le procureur cligna des paupières, ses mains devinrent moites.

— Quoi ? Peux-tu répéter ?

— C'est toi qui m'intéresse, depuis le premier jour. Tu as des œillères de dingue ma parole pour n'avoir rien vu ! Il faut que je te le dise en quelle langue ? Dans la mienne pour que tu comprennes mieux ? Je me fiche de ton copain, c'est toi que je veux.

Rune resta muet comme une tombe. Gérer de tels aveux restait incongrus pour lui.

— Je ne voulais pas te faire fuir, continua le brun. J'ai bien vu que tu étais de nature méfiante, moi aussi pour tout te dire. Je ne savais pas quelle attitude adoptée, mais j'en ai marre d'attendre. J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais revenir, alors maintenant que je t'ai sous la main, je ne te lâcherais plus.

Des larmes de soulagement ruisselèrent de l'encoignure des améthystes bouleversées. Personne ne lui avait jamais parlé comme cela.

— Je ne sais pas quoi dire…

— Ne dis rien. Seulement, est-ce que j'ai une chance avec toi ou pas ?

— Je ne sais pas en toute franchise. Je suis perdu.

— J'avais remarqué oui… Je ne veux pas te bousculer, j'aimerais juste savoir si tu désires me connaître d'avantage, c'est tout.

— En toute franchise, oui.

Shura sourit de façon victorieuse, prit la main de Rune pour l'amener jusqu'à sa bouche où il y déposa un baiser chaste.

— C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Attends deux minutes s'il te plait.

Il nota son numéro de téléphone sur un post-il puis le donna à l'argenté.

— Appelle-moi quand bon te semblera, je suis patient tu sais.

Rune plaqua le morceau de papier contre sa poitrine, les yeux luisants. Un hochement de tête confirma qu'il le ferait.

~OooO~

Rune attendait l'état fébrile devant le cinéma. Le premier rendez-vous officiel avec Shura allait avoir lieu. Il scrutait sa montre toutes les trente secondes afin de vérifier l'heure, impatient de voir arriver son prétendant. Ils se voyaient en tant qu'amis, apprenaient à se connaître en toute tranquillité, sans pression.

Un atout majeur de leur « relation » était qu'ils possédaient le même signe zodiacal, à savoir Capricorne. Leurs tempéraments patients les rassemblaient. Ils se retrouvaient sur de nombreux points communs.

Shura apparut enfin pour le plus grand soulagement de Rune, ayant toujours l'appréhension qu'on lui pose un lapin. Ils se firent la bise gentiment, puis d'un geste protecteur, le brun passa son bras autour de la taille de son invité.

Dans la salle obscure, Rune ne savait comment se comporter, alors il demeura bien droit comme d'habitude. Quelques fois, sa main frôlait celle de son compère, un courant électrique passait irrémédiablement entre eux. Depuis fort longtemps, on pouvait affirmer que notre jeune héros se sentait bien, même, était heureux.

Oui, heureux. Ce mot banal qui en disait long. Cette légèreté toute nouvelle lui allait bien. A côté de Shura il se sentait en sécurité pour la première fois de sa vie, cet état naturel l'enveloppait de quiétude. La passion se pressentait malgré tout, car le méditerranéen avait en lui l'ardeur du feu sacré. D'accord il était réservé comme Rune, encore d'accord il ne se lançait pas à l'aveuglette dans des démonstrations énamourées enflammées, et encore et toujours d'accord il préférait s'avancer prudemment dans leur nouvelle relation. Néanmoins, cela ne l'empêchait nullement de montrer à son prétendant toute l'étendue de sa dévotion. Shura était prévenant, rassurant, réconfortant, toutes les qualités dont raffolait notre érudit.

Lui aussi avait le droit au bonheur, comme tout à chacun. Auprès de Shura, il oublia tout ses déboires sentimentaux, les hauts, les bas – surtout les bas.

Le brun intercepta la main de Rune pour l'enlacer dans la sienne tout le long du film. Une fois sortis, ils rentrèrent dans l'appartement du tenancier pour prendre un dernier verre et discuter toute la nuit.

Pendant ces moments précieux, Rune reprenait goût en l'amour, goût en l'espoir car il se doutait que Shura ne lui ferait pas autant de mal, lui.

Ce soir fût un peu plus exceptionnel, Rune resta dormir chez son aspirant le plus naturellement du monde. Seuls eux surent ce qu'il se passât chez le bel espagnol, mais au petit matin, notre héros se réveilla le sourire aux lèvres près de l'homme qui comblerait désormais ses attentes.

 **FIN**

* * *

Notes :

(1) signifie « partenariat enregistré », est l'équivalent en Norvège du PACS pour les couples homosexuels.

(2) _L'Utopie_ de Thomas More, littérature anglaise.


End file.
